Tiny Dancer
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: After Deidara's dream of becoming a street dancer was rejected multiple times, he retorts to an older style which could change his life forever: Ballet. Feeling ridiculous at first, how will the blonde cope in a classroom full of absolute freaks? What will the future bring to Deidara and the others? Rated T for language and other stuff which I forgot, SasoDei! (Read AN for info!)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Well guys, here's that crackish fic I was talking about. ._. It was inspired by a creepy dream and me watching too much Flashdance. 8D_**

**_Consider this chapter kind of a pilot; I just wanna see what you guys think. c: Information on why and such is included at the bottom of a recent one-shot of mine "The Perfect Tenant". It's mainly just a way of getting me to start writing again, as I've recently not had the willpower to continue any of my fics. Hopefully that will change!_**

**_I've already written up to chapter 6 of this, and have done an ACTUAL PLAN FOR IT! *So proud of myself srsly*_**

**_I've got a creepy obsession with the male ballet. *-* Like, not the type with the overly top-heavy men, but the cute 'lil all-men ballet groups~ _**

**_I can just imagine Sasori and Deidara being in the ballet, as they're both so elegant-looking 8D *gets shot*_**

**_Also, this fic will be nowhere near as long nor serious as my other fics, so It'll definitely be finished quickly. It's pretty much just a blank canvas that will hopefully encourage me to get some more damn writing done for you all._**

**_Well, I hope you enjoy it ('tho I'll probably post a couple of chapters, just to give you a better perspective~), please don't hesitate to tell me what you think~!_**

* * *

**_Deidara's POV_**

"I can't believe you got in and I didn't, un!" I whined, exiting the audition hall with my best friend, Hidan.  
"Just goes to prove that I'm better at street dance~" The albino chimed in reply, swinging a muscular arm around my slender neck. "Much better~"  
"Quit it." I scowled, turning my head to face the taller male. "It's not like it was anything big; you get a few gigs, nothing special."  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you got in, fucker!" Hidan pouted, pushing me away.

I chuckled darkly, crossing my arms. "I'll show you one day, un."

The truth was, I was the better dancer. Street dance had been my hobby for years, way before Hidan became involved. In fact, the only reason why Hidan was chosen from the audition was because he had a much stronger build compared to my slender one. Of course, this didn't make him any better at street dance, it just make him _appear _to look better.

We had just come back from some seedy audition for a few gigs at a local bar Hidan had dragged me to. Of course, the requirements were nothing special, relating back to the fact why Hidan was one of the dancers chosen for it; his body was stronger. Less people would come to the bar if the performer's bodies were not impressive.

Either way, I could do much better than some crummy little bar. I belonged on television, or performing in front of celebrities! Or both!

I had become interested in the art ever since I was young, probably around 8 or 9 years old. I just loved how far you could push your limits, whether you were tall or short, skinny or fat, weak or strong; street dance had so many styles and techniques, anyone could pull it off if they practiced hard enough.

Sure, I sucked at first; but most people did. However after what turned into months of practice and training was completely worth it.

"Look, it's the fairy squad!" Hidan suddenly laughed, coming to a halt on the street. I quirked an eyebrow, smirking at a tall, handsome male with dark long hair, standing by the steps of the ballet academy, "Mannequins". From behind, one would think the man was female if not due to his toned arms. In fact, if he wasn't as toned, he definitely wouldn't have been able to pull of the leggings and tight vest.

Ballet was one of the few dance forms I didn't respect. Unlike street dance, in ballet you _had _to be perfect. You had to be the right build, height, shape- if even the slightest thing was wrong with you, whether it was having a slightly uneven arms or large legs: you were out. Even if you had trained for years.

Of course, you could carry it on as a hobby, however that problem would haunt the rest of your life dancing. Sure, that sounds extremely cliche and even over the top, but the amount of people I've met in bars who had failed ballet all to do with their bodies was ridiculous. Ballet didn't give you a chance unless you looked _perfect_, it was a judgmental style which quite frankly was far too ambitious.

"Are you just going to gawk or would you like to ask me something?"

My thoughts were cut short when I came back to reality, seeing the dark-haired male staring at me with a slight frown. I had only realised just then that me and Hidan had been standing in the middle of the pathway, staring.

"You've been staring for 2 minutes now." He added, stepping forward.  
"...Fuck off 'ya fairy!" Hidan bellowed, grabbing my hand and running past the confused male. I couldn't help but laugh at Hidan's outgoing behavior towards pretty much everyone, running with him.

I panted loudly when we reached the pizza shop down the road, which was run by Hidan's uncle. Sure, the place certainly wasn't a 5 star restaurant of any sort, or very big, but what it lacked in appearance it made up in with delicious food and a homely atmosphere. When I say homely, I mean homely: All the staff are related to each other somehow, and all closer than peas in a pod.

I watched from a small table in the corner as Hidan climbed over the counter of the shop, piling slices of pizza of all different sizes and toppings onto two plates, not giving an utter fuck about the gawking customers who probably thought the albino was robbing the place (well, technically he was).

"Hey, Dei!" he called, going through the large refreshment cooler. "Bring our food to the table!"

I sighed, slipping off the chair and leaving my bag in the corner, going to retrieve the food.

"You want a beer or something?" Hidan inquired, slamming a bottle of a local brand onto the counter.  
"Uh, just a cola, un." I replied blankly, carrying the plates back to the charming little table.

"Jeez, you're an adult now, don't you think you've outgrown fucking soda?" He half-joked, pulling out a bottle of the desired drink anyway. "Live a little."  
"I think everyone in this room is living, to be honest." I smirked, taking a bite of pizza as the silver-haired male arrived back at our table.  
"Wouldn't be so fucking sure, Grandad's looking like he could go at any fucking second." The albino muttered, staring at the old man near the bar. "He might have already kicked the bucket, actually."

I simply chuckled, turning my head as I took a swig of cola.

"Hey, Hidan?" I asked, earning a look from the other male. "You're not gonna get overly cocky with this whole gig thing and ditch me, right?"  
Hidan chuckled, shaking his head. "Might do." He stated, downing his beer. "So be sure not to cramp my style, blondie."  
"Same to you." I scowled teasingly.

Truth be told, I wouldn't be surprised if the albino did ditch me. He had done it in the past before for his own selfish reasons, but of course just came crawling back when things didn't work out for him.

That was just one of Hidan's many faults; he was incredibly self-centered. He believed he was some kind of god or "chosen one", often resulting in him being beaten up and having few friends- something which I would always have to pick up the pieces to.

Of course, I wasn't at all surprised when Hidan did ditch me. A few nights after his first performance he and his new "friends" told me to fuck off, and that I wasn't a real dancer. I tries to protest, but of course they just kicked me around and told me to go home. I haven't spoken to Hidan since, and I'm not sure if I want to for some time.

This is where the real story begins, when I decided to venture around town and harass innocent people in order to make myself feel better.

You're in for a pretty fucked up story from this point on.

* * *

_**Lololol, well that's the first chapter, I'll post the second shortly after. Like Dei said, this is a pretty fucked up plot line which only people with pretty fucked up minds (like me 8D), would probably like. **_

_**Though to be honest, I can't imagine this fic being particularly popular due to the same reasons as above, so please don't feel pressured into reading it^^ It's mainly to feed my crackish mind"""""**_

_**But hey, if you enjoyed or would like to tell me anything about this chapter, please don't hesitate to review, my lovelies^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's that second chapter I promised 8'D**_

_**I don't care, I'm getting a kick out of writing this. ^-^**_

* * *

"Please leave."  
"No!"

I smirked, crossing my legs on the steps of Mannequins Ballet Academy. It was my new-found spot over the past few days of having no friends to mock.  
"Nice leggings, un. Your butt looks real lady-like." I grinned, leaning back.

The dark-haired male, whom I now know as "Itachi", simply gave me a blank look, crossing his arms. "Do you not have anything better to do than pester people?" He asked, frowning as I stood up.

"Not really." I chuckled. "To be honest, it's fun watching how pathetic you all are."  
"May I ask what makes us pathetic?"  
"You're little boys posing at little girls, that's all. You sure this isn't the cross-dresser academy?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Uhm." He began, looking me in the eye. "No offence, but you've got long blonde hair and are wearing a rather feminine crop-top."  
"Un?" I scowled, narrowing my eyes.  
"...And you really look like a woman."

I growled, pushing the male. "Yeah, well at least I look fucking good with my hair; you look like a fucking goth, un!"  
"I am a goth."

I burst out laughing, pointing at the dark-haired being. "A goth who does ballet, who would think?"  
"I don't see what's particularly strange about that; I make a great Prince Siegfried." The raven replied in a plain tone.  
"Prince who?" I frowned, tilting my head.  
"Prince Siegfried; Swan Lake."

I laughed again, grinning. "_You've_ done the Swan Lake?"  
"Well, we are a ballet school." Itachi stated. "We did an impressive all-male version."  
"All male?" I repeated, my smile fading. "You can do that?"

Itachi chuckled weakly, looking away for a moment. "I guess we've lost a lot of students lately, some people just find ballet a waste of time." He began, looking back at me. "Surprisingly, we've got a lot more male students than female."

It took a few moments to take in these details. Though to be honest, it wasn't that surprising people were quitting ballet. It had been dying for a while now anyway, so it had to come to an end sometime.

"Do you dance?" Itachi inquired, staring me up and down. "You've got a very toned body."  
"I do street dance." I announced proudly, raising my head.  
"Do you go to a dance school?" The raven asked again, interested.

I pouted slightly, looking away. Truth be told, no I didn't. I lived alone and wasn't particularly well-off, and quite frankly didn't have enough money to go to a proper dance school.

"...Yeah." I smiled. "What of it?"  
"Which one?" He questioned, smirking.  
"...Street dance school, un?" I smiled nervously, shrugging my shoulders slightly.  
"I haven't heard of that." Itachi mused, placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe I'll have to look it up."  
"Are you calling me a liar?" I growled in a threatening fashion, leaning forward.  
"Certainly not."

"...Would you like to come in?" The male asked suddenly, beginning to walk towards the academy's entrance.  
"...Why would I want to do that?" I scowled, turning to leave.  
"You might be interested." He smirked, opening the large, yet elegant door.

In the end, I followed Itachi into the academy. It looked pretty impressive on the outside, and it would be quite interesting to see what these suckers could do. After all, it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

The inside of the building was even more elegant than the outside, being completely traditional and luxurious. Large windows twinned next to each other invited in huge rays of sunlight, lighting up the massive entrance hall. Massive portraits of elegant-looking dancers adorned the walls, hundreds of years old.

There was a grand marble staircase situated in the center of the hall, leading up to the second floor, introducing dozens of doors and archways leading to different studies and practice rooms, all being lit up by luxury chandlers.

Walking into this place was like being in a time warp; there weren't even any CD players, instead professional pianists. I hated to admit it, but Mannequins Ballet Academy was beautiful.

Itachi smiled, noticing my wide-eyes expression. "It takes your breath away first time around, doesn't it?"

I simply nodded in reply, following him up the staircase. In the building were fewer dancers than I had expected. Judging by its amazing architecture and professional standards, one would immediately think dancers from all over the city would be flocking to join the school.

The raven led me to a grand room where the walls which were not decorated with light peach-coloured wallpaper were covered with wall mirrors and large windows, letting more light into the room. An old grand piano was situated in the corner of the room, however no one was playing it.

There were a group of around 15 dancers in the room, all speaking to each other in different tones and voices.

"Itachi."

I turned my head with the raven to face the smooth voice who had called the male. My eyes met the strong gaze of a short and petite boy with fluffy, yet messy, locks of red hair, clearly very thick to the touch. He had large, well-shaped eyes with caramel-coloured orbs and long, thick eyelashes, complimenting his soft and small features.

He wore a simple white t-shirt along with a black pair of leggings and a light grey pair of legwarmers over his ballet shoes, complimented with a black cardigan. I wanted to smirk at how feminine the males looked in this room, but then reality reminded me that I was the one wearing a crop-top.

Though the boy appeared to be innocent, most-likely in his early teens, there was a strange aura about him which expressed nothing but a stern behavior with a hint of attitude, almost as a warning to the people around him.

"You're late."

Itachi blinked, checking the clock. "2 minutes." He stated, looking back at the shorter male.  
"2 minutes of practice wasted; you make it sound like it's a tiny thing." The red-head glared. "We have 4 lessons a week, that's 208 sessions a year. That's 416 minutes of wasted practice time, which is 6.9 hours of practice absolutely _wasted_."

I blinked at Itachi, then at the red-head, then back at Itachi again. What the hell was this grouchy little thing?

"Sasori, I think you've overreacting." The raven replied, stepping forward. "Especially since the class isn't training at all, and is instead talking."

The red-head, now known as Sasori, simply scowled, turning away. "Everyone, back to your positions, break time is _over_!"

The class simply ignored the small red-head, talking in an even louder fashion. I couldn't help but smirk at Itachi, quirking an eyebrow. "Does shrimpy here think he owns the place or something?"  
Itachi didn't smile, but nodded. "Technically, his grandmother does."

I blinked, becoming interested. "His grandmother?"  
"Yeah, though she's teaching another class at the moment." The raven replied simply. "Each class nominates the best dancer to take control of them when their teacher is absent, which these days is often."

Teachers absent? That seemed odd in what gave the impression of a high-class ballet school. I felt sorry for the class before me who were still being yelled at by the tiny red-head, though strangely equally as bad for him due to being completely ignored.

"Sasori, we need to talk."

My attention strayed towards a tall girl with long blonde hair, half of it covering her face and a portion of it tied into a high pony tail. For some reason, the hairstyle seemed somewhat familiar.

The red-head stared at the girl in question. "Not now, Ino, right now we need to start practicing, so get to your place!" The girl, known as Ino, simply sighed, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Listen to me!" She glared. "I'm handing in my notice, give it to your grandmother."

Sasori's aura seemed to change completely, and he appeared to be no-longer as stern, but more worried. "W-What are you talking about?" He frowned, staring at the papers now in his hands, attempting to give them back to the girl. "You can't leave, you're a great dancer! How would _you _like a place up front?"  
"That's not what you told me yesterday." Ino bit back, turning away. "I'm nineteen now, my parents can't force me into dancing. Besides, ballet sucks."

The expression on the red-head's face was priceless as he watched the taller girl walk off, papers still in his hand.

At that moment, all eyes were on Sasori and everyone was silent. I could not read the boy and had no idea what was going to happen next.  
"C-Class dismissed..." The red-head seethed, storming off.

"That's the third person who's left this week." Itachi commented in disappointment. "Sad, really. People just don't have the same passion for ballet as they used to. Watching Sasori so helpless...It's strange; he used to be so much more confident."

I didn't want to imagine what the red-head was like when more confident.

"Hey Ino, I thought you left just now?" A new voice piped up. I turned around to see one of the weirdest beings I have ever laid eyes on.

He had extremely pale, almost white skin and large, yellow orbs. His hair was grass green and spiky, static even. He wore a standard ballet uniform of a black t-shirt and black leggings over white socks and ballet shoes. _  
_

Itachi smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Zetsu, this is Deidara, Ino's probable twin."

I thought back to who the hell "Ino" was, and only then remembered the girl who just left. What were these freaks talking about? Me and that little tramp looked nothing alike!  
"W-What're you saying, un?" I glared.  
"Oh my days, it's a guy." The green-haired freak spoke quickly, covering his mouth. "Why're you wearing a crop-top?"  
"Why're you wearing skin-tight leggings?" I growled, clenching my fists.  
"It was either these or the short-shorts." The male mused. "Oh how I love my short-shorts~"

"Zetsu, that's enough." Itachi ordered, narrowing his strange red orbs. "I brought Deidara here to admire the ballet academy."  
"Oh, you should see the toilets!" The other male grinned, clasping his hands together. "They're simply majestic!"

Realising that Zetsu was definitely not in the slightest way sane, I had some kind of deja vu. He was certainly familiar.

"I've seen you before, un." I stated with a frown, pointing my finger at the dancer. "Recently."  
"Yeah, you were at the street dance auditions." Zetsu replied as if it was nothing, picking at his nails. "I remember you."  
"What did you think?" I smirked, proud.  
"You're not cut out for street dance."

My aura completely flipped, going from proud to furious. No one had the right to tell me I wasn't cut out for street dance.  
"What're you trying to say, un?" I seethed, grabbing the male's shirt with a strong scowl. "You have no idea about me or street dance!"  
"I helped the judges, you buffoon." Zetsu retorted. "You're too elegant for street dance. Yeah, you can pull off a few moves, but you don't look right." He smirked. ", and never will."

I let out a loud growl, about to punch the male. However my fist was quickly caught by Itachi's hand.  
"Both of you, enough." He scolded. "This is not a place for violence."  
"Sorry Itachi-kun~" Zetsu mused, pulling away from my grasp. "This guy is just fun~"  
"Stop." The raven repeated with a stern gaze upon the green-haired male.

"Though, Zetsu is right." Itachi announced, looking at me. "Your form is certainly not cut out for street dance."

I didn't say anything and just scowled. This couldn't be right, street dance was for _anyone. _

"But ballet~" Zetsu grinned, poking my leg with his shoe.  
"He's right." Itachi smirked. "You should seriously consider taking it up. You have the right posture, and if you're flexible enough for street dance, you're more than likely cut out for ballet."  
"We need it, anyway." Zetsu nodded, keeping the smile.

"B-Ballet's for girls, un." I protested, looking away.  
"Yeah, well you look like a gi-  
Itachi cut Zetsu short with a soft smile. "Actually, a lot of men do ballet in order to remain fit. It's a very popular style among men, you'd be surprised to know."

Zetsu nodded in reply, smiling. "Yeah! Besides, most of the dancers here are guys, and we're awesome!"  
"Indeed, 'awesome'." Itachi added.

"Request an audition!" Zetsu grinned, running off only to return with an application form. "I know you'll make it!"

Because of Hidan and my humiliation, street dance was almost in the past for me, something which I would be unable to perform without getting mocked.

Maybe I could give ballet a go?

* * *

**_I'm not even sorry anymore~ X'D  
This is seriously fun to write~_**

**_8D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've done it~! I think I've finally busted up the temptation to actually start writing again! I've got a long day ahead of me, so you might even spot the odd update today^^**_

_**The story line so far is pretty dull, but I guess it'll spice itself up at a later point. **_

_**I don't know what my problem is, guys. I can never write a fanfic without it being weird as fuck or not making any sense at all...Though it's usually both^^" I don't care, I love writing weird shit.**_

* * *

I sighed, staring at the application as I picked up my pen. Name? Deidara, I guess.

I filled out the application with ease, until coming to a question which made me come to a halt. Why do you wish to join Mannequins Ballet Academy? _Well, a cool goth dragged me to his classroom and introduced me to a hormonal redhead and a serial killer, forcing me to sign up._

What other dance schools have you attended? _My brother once took me to a strip club._

What other styles of dance do you perform? S_treet dance._

When did you become interested In ballet? _I'm not._

What is your favourite aspect if ballet? _The bit which doesn't include ballet._

I couldn't wait for that damn audition.

"Deidara Iwa?"

I gulped, staring at the 5 spectators in front of me. They were all rather aged, but professional nonetheless. I knew that one of them was Chiyo, the lady who owned the academy.

Sitting at the bench were Itachi and Zetsu, for support. Itachi had kindly let me borrow a pair of tights and a t-shirt in order to move more freely, however could not help me with the shoes.

I had learnt that as a beginner, I could only wear soft shoes, not the shoes for en pointe, which were for students of a much higher grade. Students like the class which Itachi and Zetsu were in. Due to this, no one could let me borrow their shoes, being the wrong type.

I glanced at the pair currently positioned at the bench. Itachi was nice enough, though somehow treated people like children. That however was probably just his plain manner of speaking, not something which was his fault. I still couldn't put my finger on why the raven would want to do ballet; I didn't even know goths danced! I guess that was just something I would have to ask him during some point in the future.

I was unsure about Zetsu, I had certainly not met anyone like the pale being before. His appearance definitely wasn't the only weird thing about him, the image of him trying to violently flush an innocent bacon sandwich down the toilet before I left the academy the other day was enough to know that he certainly wasn't an average Joe of any sort. I was kind of contemplating on asking the male if he had some kind of mental disorder, though I'm 75% sure he may be a serial killer.

My heart was pounding as they scanned me with their scorching eyes, judging every single aspect of my body.  
"You're a beginner, I see."

I blinked, looking at an old lady on the end; Chiyo. She was what I had expected, having a face so aged that it was hard to make out her original features. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun, adding a professional effect to her dress suit.

"H-How'd you kno-  
"Your posture sucks." A different voice added.

I blinked, looking at the door. There stood Sasori, the red-head from before. He appeared to be wearing different clothes as well, light violet legwarmers with a pair of white leggings and a dark grey bat-wing top.

"Actually, I was talking about the boy's shoes; they're trainers, not for ballet." Chiyo replied sharply, not even looking at the red-head. Sasori smirked, closing the door as he made his way over to the long, oak desk. "But that can easily be fixed." She added.  
"I really don't have enough money at this time to buy a full kit." I confessed with a frown.  
"That's fine." The woman replied, "We'll get you the funding if we decide you're good enough for the academy."

"Which is unlikely." The red-head added.

I didn't know that the cost of the academy would be covered for you if you couldn't afford it. That was, of course, until Zetsu told me how desperate the academy were for new dancers. He told me that it wasn't about the money, but the status. Unlike many other dance schools, ballet only wanted one thing: recognition. A ballet dancer would rather be known around the world and poor than wealthy and not known at all. This is why the academy wanted to produce amazing dancers, for the recognition. More students would go to a place where people come out great, and over time that place will become greater and greater.

Mannequins Academy used to be like that, until ballet's popularity dropped by a huge amount. Years ago, going to watch the ballet was a common thing. These days it would be for a special occasion, if not then never. Due to things like television and movies, people didn't care about ballet. This resulted in less students, which resulted in less greatness and chance of someone growing to become something amazing.

If I showed potential, then it was more than likely that I'd be let in for free.

What I didn't know, however, was why Itachi and Zetsu thought I had such potential. I had never danced ballet before, so how do they know I'll be any good? Sure, Zetsu said that my street dance was the key, but the two styles were anything but similar. I had a strange feeling that I would absolutely suck at ballet, being laughed out of the academy.

Chiyo scowled, swiftly turning around. "Sasori, leave."  
"You're late for my lesson." The boy replied, stepping inside. "And besides, I want to see what he can do."

I scowled at the red-head, who definitely was a serial killer. Although I had only met the kid for a few minutes at most, he didn't seem like the kind of person you'd want to wake up next to in the morning after a night of heavy drinking. The red-head was stroppy, aggravated, aggressive; everything that you wouldn't want from someone who would be the head of your class. To that note, I honestly don't think the boy could be "best in the class", especially down to his build and height. The only thing the little elf would get was a role in Snow White, and even then he'd have to wear stilts.

I guess I was being kind of mean when I said that; I just don't think it's a coincidence that Sasori was not just "best in the class", but also the Grandson of the head of the academy. Sure, the redhead was beautiful, I can admit that. But a dancer? I felt like a hypocrite, but Sasori didn't seem to be cut out, he couldn't even control the class!

At that moment I realized who I was sounding like. I sounded like all those jerks who judged me when I was dancing. Those fuck-wits who said I was "too small" or "not muscular enough" in a dance that didn't even fucking matter when it came to size and body form. I suddenly felt sorry for Sasori, maybe he was like me? Maybe that's why he was such a damn grouch? I definitely needed to get to know the red-head better.

"So, Deidara." Chiyo smiled bitterly, lacing her fingers together. "What will you be showing us today?"  
"U-Uh, I guess I'll just do some street dance, un." I smiled. "I've been doing it for about 10 years now."

The woman nodded, thanking me as I handed her the application I had previously filled in. "Do you have music with you?"  
"Yeah!" I stated, pulling out a CD and putting it in the music player which I had to bring due to the academy only dancing to classical piano.

The gazes of all the eyes around me _did _cause my confidence to falter ever so slightly, but like I said before, I had no problem performing in front of people. In fact, when the fast pace of the music began I did my best, performing a routine which I made up not so long ago, but still managed to remember.

I couldn't help but smirk at the spectator's old, wide-eyed faces, obviously not hearing this type of music before.

The routine lasted about 8-10 minutes all together, ending when I froze on my last move, smirking. Once again, Deidara Iwa surprised them all.

However, when I looked up, I was surprised to find the spectator's faces no longer wide-eyed, nor impressed. At one point I thought I had killed them.

"Very different." Chiyo remarked, her lips finally forming into a smile. "Your leg work is indeed special, we'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
"Special needs." Sasori remarked, standing up. "He's average, just a mediocre brat."

The old woman glared, still looking at me. "I think I've made my decision already, especially after that remark, Sasori."

The red-head came to a halt, slowly turning his head towards the woman. "Oh?"  
"Deidara is impressive. I think he'll be placed in the same class as you."

Sasori immediately scowled, walking over to the desk, slamming a small hand in front of the woman. "He's not good enough for my class!"  
"He has talent."  
"And my class is for the _gifted, _not disrespectful brats like him! Look at him, he's disgusting!"  
"Sasori, that's enough." Was Chiyo's short reply. "Deidara, you'll be sent a letter regarding when the lessons are and the requirements you'll need to attend these lessons. If you have a problem with buying the uniform, just call the number on there."

I smiled, collecting my music player. "Thanks, un!"

I was completely overjoyed. I had gotten into _ballet school _from street dancing! All expenses paid! I'd love to see Hidan's face if he saw me. My smile suddenly dropped. Hidan. Hidan, who had always called the ballet dancers "fairies". If he saw me, he would probably beat me up.

My attention strayed towards the lowered tone Sasori was speaking to Chiyo in, just being able to make it out. "Granny, you're making a massive mistake. He doesn't know a thing about ballet, it will just effect everyone else..."  
"Shush, Sasori." Was the woman's equally quiet reply. "We can't afford to lose any other students."

The red-head stared at the aged woman for a fairly long time before setting out a soft sigh, maintaining his previous scowl. "Yes, granny."

I fondled the CD in my hands, staring at the red-head as he gave me another scowl, not saying another word before swiftly leaving the room.

"...You did it!" Zetsu grinned, clapping his hands. Itachi smiled softly, nodding to me in a gesture of respect.

These people were certainly a lot nicer than most street dancers, aside from Sasori. There was something about the red-head which I just couldn't put my finger on. I couldn't exactly judge him, I didn't know the kid.

If I would be in the same class as him, then it was probably the right time to try and find out.

* * *

_**I re-wrote this chapter twice ._.**_

_**The original was 4,182 words long and included Deidara having to go shopping for his ballet clothes, obviously getting the beginner's shoes, and meeting Sasori outside the hall. Sasori's disgusted by the fact that Dei has the wrong shoes (as he doesn't yet know he's a beginner) and is not wearing a dance belt (which is pretty much a man-thong which stops their boy-bits from jumping around when dancing), so he takes him to the bathroom and basically dresses him (molests him, really), but re-reading it I thought that Deidara found out too much about Sasori (and grew too close) which would spoil parts in later chapters^^" Though if you want to read the chapter, feel free to message me and I'll happily send it to you^^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jdflkjdf I've been inspired to give you guys another chapterrr~**_

_**I don't have a lot to saaaay~**_

_**So I'll say somethiiiing~**_

_**I really want a chocolate biscuit right now ._.  
But  
We're all out  
So  
I might have to pay the shop down the road a nice visit  
And rape their chocolate biscuits**_

**_Don't you just hate first-world problems!? DX_**

**_Enjoy some crack~ :3_**

* * *

It had been about a week since the auditions, and since then I couldn't wait to get started.

Chiyo had called me and discussed the money matter, telling me that I would not require to pay for lessons and such, however I could try my best to get a job and attempt to help pay for the price of my training clothes.

I was yet to be given the money for the clothes, so once again I found myself adorned with a pair of trainers, a baggy t-shirt and a loose pear of sweatpants. I looked as if I was on my way to the gym, no-one would ever think a ballet class was awaiting me.

As I arrived at the impressive-looking academy, I checked the antique clock positioned above the door of the entrance. I was at least forty minutes early, but I intended to show up at this time. My sense of direction was never the best, and knowing my luck something would go terribly wrong, affecting things for the worse. Due to this, I decided it was only best to arrive at such an early time and properly check out my surroundings, making sure nothing was to go wrong.

The letter about my position in the academy arrived just a few days ago. I had been put in the class for "gifted" students, making my ego go through the roof. I hadn't even performed ballet, and the head of the school declared that I was gifted. I smiled just thinking about it; in no time I would easily pass the others, leaving them practically begging me to show them the ways of dance.

Deidara Iwa, you are one awesome guy.

Looking down at the letter in my hands, I noted that my class would take place on the top floor, in one of the biggest rooms. I guess the best deserved the best, right?

As I was early, and things didn't seem to be such a disaster, I decided to myself that a little practice wouldn't hurt. I had slept through most of the day and quite frankly my bones felt rather stiff. The last thing I wanted to do was fuck up- especially in front of Sasori, the little judgmental shit.

All of the top floor was completely silent. I had found out that it was the elder students who practiced at the top, the floors going up depending on age groups. Different age groups started at different times, obviously so that the younger dancers wouldn't annoy the elder students, and vice-versa.

Maybe Sasori was actually in the younger age group, but he thought he was too good for them? That was actually rather probable, the red-head being a cocky bastard and all.

I stopped mid-way from walking into the room. Someone was there.

Letting out a silenced gasp, I quickly shifted from my current spot to behind the door, peering into the space via the crack where the side was.

Although there was no music, there was someone dancing. Someone nimble, someone so elegant that every move they made seemed as if they were sliding on the ice of a winters morning, perfectly and precisely.

It was only after I stopped looking at the being's beautiful footwork that I noticed who it was. There was Sasori, so in-tune and concentrated with his dancing that he had no other care in the world; it was as if he wasn't even on earth anymore.

Realizing this, I moved out of my place in order to get a better view of the dancer. I almost winced when he went on the very tips of his toes, raising one leg into the air at a perfect 90 degree angle as he rotated his body around, growing quicker at every turn.

I hated to admit it, but Sasori was perfect when he danced. I hadn't actually studied any aspect of ballet, but already I knew that there was no fault whatsoever in the red-head's form and movement; he was amazing.

After a good minute, I was already mesmerized by Sasori. He did everything you would expect from a top-class ballet dancer and more. He lept so high in the air that one would think the floor was a trampoline, his toes always remaining perfectly pointed and balanced during every single routine. I could not spot even a single mistake.

It was only when I found myself practically standing in the doorway that the red-head spotted me. He waa in the middle of doing a spin when he was caught off guard, catching me red-handed.

"W-What're you doing here so early?" The red-head snapped, quickly regaining his perfect posture. "You shouldn't be here this early, get out!"

"Jeez, relax!" I smirked, walking into the spacious room. "I just wanted to look around, I didn't mean to disturb you, un."  
"Well you're disturbing me now; please leave."

"How'd you do that?" I asked, stuffing my hands inside my pockets. "That twirly thing."  
"It's called a _pirouette_." The red-head seethed, placing his hands on his hips. "It requires years of practice and dedication, I doubt you'd even accomplish a simple passe."  
"A what?"

Sasori scowled, clenching his fists. "If it wasn't for my granny being desperate, you wouldn't have a chance here."  
"Sure I would, un." I pouted, crossing my arms. "I'm as good as everyone in this class."  
"I doubt that." The red-head frowned. "You're just a foolish brat who doesn't respect ballet, nor anyone but himself."  
"That's not fucking true!" I glared, only now deciding to defend myself. "You think you're better than everyone else, but really you're just a spoilt little kid who relies on his Grandmother's status for his own well-being!"

I gritted my teeth as the red-head outstretched his nimble hand, slapping me harshly across the cheek. It hurt even more when the boy kept his palm on the now-crimson skin, digging his sharp nails into me.

"You know nothing of me." He hissed, his tone laced with venom. "Don't you dare assume that you know me, because you don't. No-one knows me, and it will always remain that way. Do you understand?"

I chose not to reply, and instead kept a stone-cold glare on the red-head's features, wincing slightly as he removed his hand from me.

"Go warm up for the lesson." He demanded, his harsh gaze never faulting. "And don't disappoint me."

Although Sasori was small, his pride was similar to a lion's. I could easily pummel the red-head with no problem, and he knew that. However he also knew what the consequences for me would be if that had happened; it was as if Sasori wanted me to lose control and hurt him. Of course, that would be an easy way to get rid of me.

"Ah shit, am I early?"

I turned around, facing a chest.

A chest made up of muscle, protein, iron, and possibly the blood of Chuck Norris. Blinking, I trailed the chest up to meet a neck, consisting of the same features; pure pale muscle. Eventually, I came to the being's face. Just as expected, he had a well-chiseled chin, what one may even describe as handsome.

His features were large and bold, representing power in his appearance, giving off an almost sinister aura due to the almost-blue skin which dressed the man's features to make a shark-like appearance. His shock of blue hair and the tattoos adorning his cheeks which highly resembled gills added to the impersonation even more. All in all, this man was terrifying; a wall of muscle towering over me.

"Yes, you are." Sasori replied, crossing his arms. "There's no need to worry, go and warm up, Kisame."

I couldn't help but chuckle; even the guy's name was shark-like!

"What's so funny?" The male asked, pausing as he was about to take his jacket off.  
"New kid." Sasori stated, waving his hand. "He's got problems, so it's best to leave him be."

Kisame nodded, throwing the clothing towards the corner of the room. He was wearing a standard ballet uniform, causing me to almost choke. A guy that huge, doing ballet? If I was that big, I'd be in 'da hood fighting bad guys, not prancing around in tights! The guy had to be completely insane.

"Blondie's looking pale." The blue-haired male stated bluntly, pointing towards my frozen posture. "He okay?"  
"He'll be gone in no time, just ignore him."

I glared at Sasori, only then deciding to start breathing again. The red-head simply smirked, leaning on the piano.  
"Chiyo won't be here for the start of the class, so I'll be covering for a short while." He informed Kisame, watching him stretch his impressive arms. "Deidara, go get us some drinks. The class will be here soon, and I have a feeling they'll be awfully thirsty."

"Fuck that up the ass, un!" I glared, removing my trainers. It would be easier to move my feet without them. "You do it, if it's your class."  
"Oh, so you're not apart of this class?" Sasori chimed. "You should leave then, if you're not willing to do anything for your peers."

Little shit.

Clenching my fists, I threw my trainers across the spacious room, causing them to slide across the recently-polished flooring. Sasori raised an eyebrow, his gaze not once leaving me.

"Make sure it's spring water." The red-head added. "Be quick."

I simply grumbled, lowering my head as I approached the exit of the room.

"You're being a bit harsh." I heard Kisame chuckle from behind me, talking to Sasori.  
"That's the best way to tame them."

Upon returning with the blessed drinks, making sure to empty Sasori's bottle and fill it with tap water from the bathroom, I was surprised to see the class already taking place.

There were less people from last time, obviously meaning more had left. I was pleased to see Itachi and Zetsu already there, stretching by one of the huge wall-mirrors. Though it was indeed surprising to see Kisame with Itachi, closer than Zetsu, talking to the raven as if they were best pals.

Feeling left out, I placed the drinks on the table, approaching the small group, greeting them with a smile.  
"Hello, Deidara." Itachi greeted, nodding his head. "We're just warming up, care to join us?"

I grinned, nodding my head as I stood next to Zetsu, who had his leg balances across the railing, making sure it remained straight. I couldn't help but notice how much more Itachi spoke when he was with Kisame, smiling too. Something was off.  
"Hey, Zetsu..." I whispered, poking the strange male. "What's up with them?"  
"Huh?" He replied, quickly looking at me, before smiling. "Oh, they're totally fucking." He stated in a loud tone, enough for the people around us to hear.

Itachi winced, glaring at the green-haired male. "Zetsu." He began with a slight scowl, trying to keep his cool facade.  
"Shut up." Kisame said for him, clenching his fists.

I couldn't help but smirk, trying to put my leg up on the railing in the same way as Zetsu.

I felt as if I was giving birth to a watermelon through my dick.

"...Are you okay?" Zetsu asked, watching plainly as I fell to the ground, clutching my crotch in pair.  
"F-Fucking fine...!" I made out in a high tone, resisting the urge to scream like a little girl.

"I think you should try some simpler stretches." Itachi sternly announced, kneeling down next to me. "Your body isn't used to this type of movement. Just try some lunges, okay?"

I nodded weakly, clutching my pants in embarrassment; at least I hadn't split them.

"You split your pants, by the way." Zetsu piped up in a plain tone.

I let out a squeak, bending forwards to check for any holes. There, right by my crotch, was a large hole, presenting my duck-pattered underwear to the whole world.  
"Ewh, you're not wearing a dance belt...!" The male added, turning his head. "No wonder you split your dick in half, you're just letting it hang around!"  
"Please just stop!" I cried, deciding whether to cover my ears or my pants.

"What on earth is going on?"

I shuddered at the cold tone of Sasori, turning my head to face the boy.  
"Deidara split his nuts." Zetsu chimed, continuing with his stretches.

I felt my face redden as Sasori grimaced, turning his head away in slight disgust. "Buy a dance belt when you have your funds." He informed harshly, only then meeting my eyes. "For the well-being of us all."

I simply nodded, looking down.

As I started my lunges, making sure no one could see my boxers, I couldn't help but notice how utterly sharp and strict Sasori was with everyone, especially me.

"Konan, for the fifth time, straighten your back leg!"

"Deidara, those lunges are too large!"

"Zetsu, stop bending your knees, you look too distracted!"

"Itachi, your arms are in the wrong position!"

"Deidara, those lunges are too small!"

"Deidara, stop slouching!"

"Kisame, keep that back _straight_!"

"Deidara, concentrate!"

"Deidara!"

"_Deidara!"  
_

I let out a cry of frustration, standing normally. "I'm not doing anything wrong, you're just saying my name whenever you feel like it, aren't you?"  
"You're not stretching, so you're clearly doing something wrong." The red-head replied whilst holding a student's leg in place as they stretched the other.

"Actually, Deidara's doing just fine, Sasori."

I sharpened my lip, seeing Chiyo standing by the door with a slight scowl, aiming it at her grandson.  
"He's not." Sasori protested, standing up and approaching the woman. "He's useless, his lunges are pathetic and his legs are weak."  
"And how much have you actually been concentrating on Deidara?" The elder replied with a stern frown, making her appear even older. "I've been standing here for about 5 minutes, and you've just been randomly calling his name."  
"I've been watching him."  
"I don't believe you, Sasori."

Instead of lowering his head and giving into his grandmother like last time, I was surprised to find the red-head glaring at the woman, letting out a growl. "Oh, like you know any better than _me_!"

The class immediately silenced, all eyes on the pair. "You have no idea what you're talking about! If you're so amazing, then show us! Show us what you can do, Granny!" Sasori cried, clenching his fists so much that his knuckles were white.

"Saso-

"You can't can you?" The red-head chuckled darkly, heading towards the exit. "If you're so amazing, then why aren't you a star? You're not a star! You're an utter failure who is running this pathetic excuse of a dance academy! You're an _utter failure, _Chiyo!"

My eyes widened at the harsh words, and I'm sure everyone felt the same tension I was feeling at that very moment; especially when the red-head turned to face the class, his features almost psychotic.

"And _we'll _be utter failures too if we don't try harder! I've been dancing for years, most of us here have been dancing for years! Our careers will be ruined if this old hag lets pests like _him_ get in the way!"

I winced Sasori's eyes darted towards my form, everyone now staring at me.

"J-Jeez Sasori, calm down!" Kisame frowned, holding his hands up in protest. "You're taking this a little too far, Deidara hasn't actually done anything wrong."

"I think you're getting your panties in a twist." An unfamiliar student remarked with a smirk. "You on your man-period again?"  
"He's always on his man-period." A girl added, crossing her arms.

"That's probably why everyone leaves you."  
"Did that guy ever call you back?"  
"You mean 'them guys'"  
"I saw Orochimaru the other day."

"That's enough!" Itachi scowled, causing the class to become silent again. Sasori's expression was unreadable, he just stood there, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

I was surprised to watch the boy turn his head, quickly leaving the room before any more remarks were thrown at him.

"...Class dismissed." Chiyo stated with a frown. "I'm sorry about this."

* * *

_**I feel sorry for literally everyone during this chapter~ x'D**_

_**I'm sorry~**_

_**Please review~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's that new chapter~**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy not preparing for school : D Everyone can't wait to get back, I think I'm the only one dreading it T^T I just wanna sleep.**_

_**But guyyys, does anyone read Kuroko no Basket? D: I-It ended despite there being so much unsaid! :C Due to this I've become grumpier than usual, so I apologize if it effects my writing or whatever : D**_

**_Tell me what you think! :3_**

* * *

"We're going out for lunch, you coming Deidara?"

I looked up at Zetsu whilst tying the shoelaces to my trainers, pondering for a moment. Lunch with my new friends would be nice, however the fact that their families were paying silly money for ballet lessons indicated that they were all probably rather wealthy, thus leading to the probability of us going to some high-class restaurant which charged for tap water. It would be embarrassing for me to refuse just because I had no money.

"I-I can't today, un." I smiled, standing up. "I'm meeting my brother."  
"How about later instead?" Kisame piped up from behind, "We don't mind doing it later."  
"He's staying the night, so I really can't." I lied, slinging my bag over my shoulder.  
"Maybe another time then?" The male smiled, getting ready to leave. I nodded, feeling slightly guilty.

The thought of getting a job became tempting at that moment; at least then I'd have enough money to spend time with people. The last thing I wanted was for the others to think I didn't want to hang out with them, or was simply avoiding them. Either way, I didn't really have the time to go out with everyone. I wanted to go home and practice, and there was currently a crazy red-head walking around the building somewhere. It was my only chance to get on his good side.

After everyone had left, I began to think where Sasori could be. The red-head had left his bag in the room, so it was probable that he was going to come back and retrieve it. Not knowing how long it would take for this to happen, I decided to just grab the red-head's bag and walk aimlessly around the building in hope to find him.

Of course, I only realised shortly after that this was a fucking stupid idea, especially upon forgetting how huge the building was. Starting from the top and making my way down to the bottom, Sasori was not at all in sight. In fact, the whole building was deserted, excluding a cleaner or two.

"Classes are over, you shouldn't be here." An elderly cleaner scowled, mopping the floor with slight aggression. "Did you leave something behind?"  
"U-Uh, yeah." I frowned, clutching the bag. "Have you seen Sasori? Chiyo's grandson, red-head, grumpy, looks like he could probably murder a chi-  
"Check the bathroom on the middle floor." The woman sighed, putting on her headphones. I didn't even know old people were familiar with such equipment. "That's his usual spot."

Sasori's usual spot? I couldn't help but chuckle at that. My mind was bombarded with the amusing sight of Sasori sitting in the bathroom cubicle, completely padded out with cushions and posters, and even possibly a mini fridge to store his precious spring water. He'd even probably go so far that he'd disallow people to even enter the room, claiming it as his territory.

When I eventually located the bathroom, I prepared to put on my straight face. What could Sasori be doing in there? I didn't want to walk in on the red-head jacking-off to pictures Rudolf Nureyev, presuming he was gay. Judging by all the pictures of the male dancer in Sasori's bag (I couldn't resist checking), he had a bit of an obsession going on.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw a flash of red and one of the cubicle doors slam. "It's fine, it's just me." I frowned, leaning next to one of the sinks, immediately assuming that the flash of red was none other than Sasori. "What's up?"  
"Go away." The red-head hissed, refusing to leave the cubicle. "Go home."  
"What, and leave this joyous party?" I smirked, crossing my arms. "Nah, I think I'll stick around."

I heard a huff from the cubicle, Sasori obviously being as stubborn as me and refusing to leave before I did. "I don't want to talk to a stupid brat like you."  
"Well, I guess I better not list you as a reference on my resume, then. "  
"Stop answering back to me!"  
"You're the one talking to me." I chuckled, "Come on, just come out. I'll give you a chocolate digestive if you do."  
"I don't want a-  
"It's my last one, un."

"...Prove you've actually got one."  
"How?" I smirked, opening my bag.  
"I-I don't know." The red-head quickly replied, growing impatient.  
"I'll hold it under the door." I announced, pulling the last biscuit out of the packet.  
"Okay."

Kneeling down on the floor, I held the biscuit underneath the cubicle door, making sure it didn't touch the floor. "You see? Biscu-

Before I could pull it back, the biscuit was snatched out of my grasp.

Little shit.

"H-Hey, that's not fair, un!" I cried, standing up in annoyance. "You have to come out now!"  
"I don't _have _to." The red-head replied in a cocky tone, irritating me even more.

"Give me back my chocolate digestive!"  
"No."  
"Then come out!"

The red-head let out a sigh of annoyance, shortly after exiting the cubicle, biscuit still in hand. I was slightly alarmed to notice his tear-stained, puffy cheeks and redness, hinting that he'd obviously been crying. Blinking, I stepped forward slightly, reaching an arm out to comfort the boy.

"S-Sasori..." I murmured, placing a hand on the shorter male's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"Get off me, nothing's wrong..." The red-head replied with a soft scowl, stepping back and brushing my hand away. "Stop trying to act like you're my friend, because you're not and never will be."  
"Hey, hey." I piped up, crossing my arms. "I don't know what the hell you've got against me, but is there any reason to treat me like this?"  
"You _don't _understan-

"No, I don't." I confirmed, letting out a low growl. "I don't understand anything about your fucked up class because _you _never tell me, nor anyone else, anything. You bottle everything up and act like some sassy little teenage girl."  
"Say that again, I dare you."

I smirked slightly, leaning my upper-half forward in a mocking style. "Sassy, _little _teenage girl, _un_."

The red-head barred his teeth, outstretching his hand to slap me. Clearly expecting this, I simply caught the hand, keeping it in a harsh grip. "Stop slapping other students, it's not nice."  
"Get your hands off me!" Sasori demanded, struggling.  
"If you keep struggling and acting like a toddler, you won't get anywhere with anyone. If you just hear me out then I think I can pretty easily change the way you treat the other pupils."  
"I treat them fine." The red-head insisted, still struggling with a heavy scowl, letting out a sound of frustration.

"If this was street dance, you'd be out of the troop in seconds, un." I stated with an everlasting smile, attempting to make things lighter for the male. "We're all the same here, no-one's higher than anyone."  
"You obviously don't understand the concept of _ballet." _Sasori spat, "Ballet and street dance are completely different things."  
"They're both dances, which is good enough for me." I chuckled. "Maybe if you listened to everyone else's opinion and not just your own, people won't grow as frustrated with you."  
"My opinion is best."  
"Not always, un."

Sasori was just about as stubborn as me, which quite frankly was a lot. I now realised how hard it must have been for my family and friends to deal with my everlasting tantrums and protests.

"Just consider it." I sighed, trying my best to keep the smile. "Please?"

Sasori returned a grumpy expression, staring at me as if I was the biggest dumbass to ever walk the planet.  
"They need to be mentored, otherwise they'll do their own thing and fail. Ballet is all about following rules."  
"Maybe that's why so many fail?" I replied, "It's a lot easier to do your own thing, so why can't they just do that?"  
"It's more complicated than you think." The red-head hissed in reply, attempting to pull away another time.

"Then why don't we _all _work together, un?" I went on. "If we all do that, then everyone will be happy. People want to do what they want to do, not be bossed around and having to listen to one person."  
_  
_

Sasori paused, pursing his lips yet still trying to maintain his grumpy expression, obviously not wanting me to know that he'd actually consider my opinion.  
"Let go of me..." He mumbled, lowering his head. "You're hurting my wrist."  
"Fine." I grinned, releasing the red-head from my grasp, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Enjoy the chocolate digestive."  
"I will." Sasori stated, shoving the biscuit in his pocket.

Did he seriously put a biscuit in his pocket? A chocolate one?

I just kept the smile, deciding not to ponder on the subject.  
"Oh, and Deidara." Sasori piped up, stopping on his way to the door.

Thank you?

I like your shirt?

Your hair looks ravishing today?

You were right?

"We have a medical exam tomorrow."

With that, Sasori left.

I had heard of ballet medical exams. They were strict, very strict. In fact, you could say that they'd examine more than they would in a general medical exam at the hospital. Measurements, blood pressure, posture, weight, height- You name it. I couldn't help but become slightly worried at that; would they kick me out if I wasn't perfect?

And as for Sasori, what was the guy's deal? He seriously had major problems, some counselling would do the kid good. At least he had partially listened to me this time around, rather than calling me a "stupid brat" and leaving. Maybe I could get on his good side if I continued this?

On the other hand, I still wanted to know more about the red-head. Sure, he was pretty bitchy in the previous lesson, but why were the other students saying those things about him? Who never called him back? I guess I was too curious for my own good, but that's just the way I'll always be.

* * *

_**Gosh, that took quicker than I had expected! : D**_

_**Sasori's such a hormonal little shit! ^-^**_

_**The plot will begin to move a lot quickly next chapter, where some cliff-hangers and all that jazz will be revealed~ :3**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello lovelies~ I'm sorry for the pretty late update, I've been lazy ;^;**_

_**But I'm back~! And ready to serve you some more fics and chapters! Winter is coming, and my yearly hibernation of writing and drawing is about to begin! **_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review~ ^-^**_

* * *

After hearing about the medical exam, I decided it was only right if I started eating my vegetables. I couldn't actually remember the last time I had even looked at a vegetable; possibly last Christmas? This Christmas consisted of me and Hidan sitting around the television watching horror movies and eating cold pizza- even that didn't have any vegetables.

So there I was on the fateful night before the annual medical exam, trying to force an apple down my throat without my gag reflexes playing up and spewing the previous night's dinner across the never-cleaned floor and giving myself a physical breakdown. Would changing my diet for a few hours even affect the medical exam? I guess it was impossible to turn into Hulk Hogan overnight, which I suppose was the same with ballet. It took me years to become happy with my style of street dance, and it was obviously the same with ballet. Much to Sasori's probable disliking, I wouldn't be turning into Rudolph Nureyev any time soon; if that was the case, the freak would be all over me.

Sasori probably lived off vegetables, I highly doubted his frame was made of cake and chocolate. Sasori's body was actually rather disturbing, he reminded me of a little puppet which could break at any moment. He moved a lot like a robot, very stiffly and precisely; the red-head's posture never changed and his back was always straight with his head raised high. Sasori's form was almost the complete opposite of the form which would be needed for street dance, which was loose and free. The red-head always reminded me how much I would suck at ballet, yet he himself had probably never tried any form of dance.

"You're too unhealthy, get out."

"You don't even dance, do you?"

"You're not cut out for anything."

The whole night these thoughts ran through my mind; what if they kicked me out? The whole fact that I had been randomly accepted into ballet school made me confused, I had never done ballet before in my life! What was I to do if they did kick me out? I didn't exactly want to cross paths with Hidan or any of his new friends.

Although I would never really understand, and quite frankly didn't like it, my whole life I had been taught by my family to try new things and take any opportunities. When I was offered a place in the ballet school I was pretty reluctant, however the words came back into my mind and I quickly took up the offer; so I was eager to prevent things from going wrong.

I was going to try my best.

So when the day came, I found myself standing on a pair of scales in my underwear whilst the doctor took a few notes on my weight. I frowned slightly as the man brought down the slider on the measuring board to calculate my height. Was I too short? Was I too tall? Heavy? Thin?

"That's perfect." He smiled, gesturing me to step off the scales. "Your diet must be good, so keep it up in order to stay the same way."

Thanks, apple.

There was a number of other medical exams which I went through, concluding of measurements of my limbs, my blood pressure, my sight, my hearing, my posture, and a few other things which I forgot. The exam was exactly how I thought it to be, complicated. In the corner was an examiner, who was making even more notes, but not talking.

"Have you ever broken anything?" The doctor asked whilst examining my feet. Unfortunately for him, my feet were extremely sensitive, thus causing me to almost kick the poor guy in the face.  
"I face-planted a wall and broke my nose once?" I smiled slightly, still trying to get my feet to stop overreacting.

"That's fine then." The man replied, pressing down on each of my toes. "Do you feel any pain?". I shook my head in reply, grinning like a total weirdo due to the ticklish sensation, probably making me look like some foot-fetish freak.

"You're all clear." The doctor confirmed after the exam, smiling. "You're extremely fit and healthy, so I wouldn't suspect problems any time soon. Are you auditioning for the Royal Ballet this year?"  
"Ah?" I frowned, quirking an eyebrow.  
"The Royal Ballet." The doctor repeated, taking a few more notes. "Are you auditioning?"  
"I'm 19, un." I smirked slightly, "I'm too old, right?"  
"That's for the _school_." The man stated, looking at me. "You can audition from ages 8 to 18.11, but I'm talking about the apprenticeship."  
"The what?"

"Apprenticeship." The doctor repeated. "There wouldn't be much point in going to this school if you don't want an apprenticeship; this is your last year, after all."

My last year? I thought you could stay for as long as you liked!

Then I remembered that it was a school.

"So, like a college, un?" I asked, confused. The doctor nodded, smiling slightly.  
"If you want ballet as a career, you go to a place like a dance college, or university. The Royal Ballet is the most popular, thousands apply and only a handful get in, it's everyone's first choice."

Ballet as a career? I didn't have a career, in face I never even went to college after school. Was this my chance?

"A-And this Royal Ballet, It's hard to get into?"  
"Oh, extremely." The man mused, nodding. "You'd need to have not just a natural talent for ballet, but also years of training and perfect health. Being rich helps too."

So I've basically got 1.2 out of 4, being extremely healthy and having been told that I'm good at ballet despite never even trying it.

"How long have you been doing ballet for?" The doctor asked with a smile.  
"A few days." I smiled nervously, "I'm new to everything."

The man's face then read nothing but confusion before he stood up. "W-Well." He made out, putting my medical sheet in a large envelope. "Good luck with that then, I-I suggest that maybe you should train some more if you're thinking of making a career out of this?"  
"You're right." I chuckled darkly, standing up also. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied, watching me open the door.

Just as I did so, a mop of red fell towards my feet.

Sasori.

"W-What are you doing here?" I chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at the male. "Were you listening in on my medical exam?"

Sasori quickly stood up, brushing himself off with a scowl. "I was doing no such thing." He growled, staring at me with slightly reddened cheeks. "I dropped something."  
"Of course." I smirked, placing my hands on my hips. "I'm perfectly healthy, y'know?"  
"I hear-

I smirked more.

"I mean good for you." Sasori corrected himself, "I'm glad you may not die any time soon due to health problems."  
"Right."

"Sasori, I'll see you next as you're here 4 hours early." The doctor piped up, making his way over to the door. "Care to make your way over to the scales?"

The red-head pushed past me, closing the door with an annoyed pout. Poor little fuck, caught red-handed. Why did he show up so early? Was it purposely to hear my medical exam? Was he stalking me?

I couldn't blame him for stalking me, to be honest. If I wasn't me, I would stalk me.

Just as I was about to leave, curiosity caught me. What would Sasori's results be? There was no one else in the waiting room, so if I was extra quiet then I wouldn't be caught. Besides, if Sasori has listened in on me, then surely it was only fair if I had done the same to him?

Kneeling down, I gently placed my ear against the wooden door, only just being able to make out the voices inside the room. The doctor wasn't saying much through the procedure; in fact it was only when Sasori was receiving his feedback that things began to change.

"Sasori." The man's voice sounded slightly regretful yet soft. "You know I'm going to tell you exactly what I told you last year, don't you?"  
"Well tell me something different, otherwise this whole thing will be worthless." The red-head snapped in reply.  
"You know I can't do that, I have to be honest." The doctor replied. "You haven't grown a single inch in the past 4 years and I am confident that it will continue this way."  
"I'll grow!"  
"I doubt it. Listen, you've got a naturally small build, and as you're auditioning for the Royal Ballet, this will be a huge problem. In fact, it will be a huge problem in any ballet school. They'll want you to lift women, and your build is simply too small."  
"I don't want to lift women anyway!" Sasori bit back, "I'm going to do male ballet, you know that, it will be fine!"  
"And do you really expect they'll let you dance with a group of 6ft men?"  
"I'm good enough!"

"Sasori, it's not always about how good you are; you need to consider that."  
"I'll consider what I want."

"With that attitude, you'll definitely fail, kid." A new voice added, only to be the examiner.  
"Y-You don't know what you're talking about, sir." Sasori spat in a low voice, growing agitated.  
"I've been doing this for 40 years, I know what I'm talking about. Every male dancer I've come across who has been too short have either been kicked out of school or given themselves serious injuries, causing them to never dance again."  
"Mikhail Baryshnikov is only 5'6, he made it!"  
"He was almost 5'7, and you're only 5'3. Baryshnikov only just made it."

I jumped at the sound of Sasori's chair scraping as he stood up. "I'll just show you! I _will _audition for the Royal Ballet, I _will _get in and I _will become something._"

I shivered at the red-head's ghostly tone, quickly running off as he exited the room with a harsh scowl as he slammed the door.

I really felt sorry for Sasori. Sure, he was cruel, judgemental, snobby, bitchy, hormonal and pretty scary; but everyone has a reason for being the way they are. Ballet _was_ a pretty bitchy dance, with very judgemental people, which could only explain Sasori's reasons for being the person he was. I still had yet to really know him, and although I kept pressuring myself to find out more about him, I just felt guilty. Did I really have to constantly eavesdrop and spy on him?

* * *

_**There it is~ : 3**_

_**Sasori is short and sad and short and sad.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do plan on updating my other fics at some point, maybe when I'm feeling a little more inspired^^" I've got some time off school (Huzzah for British holidays!), so I should hopefully be able to get some more updated done; If not then you have full permission to cyber-punch me. : D_**

**_I don't know why I get such a kick from writing this! I ready through some of the chapters and it can be pretty dull; but I guess I just love the thought of Sasori in leg-warmers. *A*_**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter, please tell me what you think!_^^**

* * *

Moments before Sasori exited the examination room, I sprinted to the nearest room where I would be completely out of sight from the red-head. I wasn't too bothered by the fact that he had eavesdropped on my examination, but if the guy was to find out that I had listened in on him and heard the bad news, I'd have my throat cut.

My legs took me to a room similar to the classroom which I practised in with the others, however it was slightly smaller and lacked mirrors on every wall. There was also no piano, nor fancy furnishing; just a large, white mirror which stood in the centre of the light room. Blinking, I made my way over to the old-fashioned mirror, admiring the detailed engravings with adorned the boarder around it. Was this room off-limits by any chance? The multiple boxes with surrounded each corner hinted that the room was either no longer used, or about to be used but lacked the right furnishings.

Trailing off into these thoughts, I smiled at my reflection in the perfectly polished mirror, pulling a few faces in attempt to forget what happened during Sasori's examination. Although Sasori was extremely good at ballet, the doctor and examiner were right. The red-head was indeed far too short, and simply didn't have the right built to lift any one or do too many straining movements. That's where I became confused though. Sasori was short, but I wasn't much taller than him. He was also much better at ballet than me. So why on earth did the doctor tell me that I was to go far, when Sasori was much better, yet told he would fail? Ballet certainly was confusing.

Just as I was about to leave the room, footsteps were heard coming towards the door. Could it be the grouchy cleaner? I probably wasn't supposed to be in the room anyway, so I quickly hid behind a stacked group of boxes, peering out at the door as it slammed open. However, what I expected to be the sound of muted music coming from the cleaner's headphones, turned out to be the familiar sniffles of Sasori. Jumping, I lowered my head to ensure I was out of sight from the male.

"Y-You're disgusting...".

I wasn't _that _bad looking.

Thinking the red-head was talking to me, I was about to stand up, however was stopped by Sasori's continual mutters.

"You'll get nowhere, they're so right...".

Was Sasori talking to himself? I peered out from behind the box again, spotting the red-head standing in front of the mirror, talking to himself.

"Why can't you just _fucking grow_?_" _He continued, his voice becoming slightly aggressive, tearing up again. I couldn't help but feel bad, however revealing myself at this time would only lead to more mayhem. _"Hi Sasori, don't mind me, I just live here in this cardboard box. Couldn't help but notice you crying, could it possibly be that the examiner hated you? Ah, how'd I know this? Well, I eavesdropped on you."_

Deciding it was best to just keep my mouth shut, I shifted ever so slightly to get more comfortable. This failed, however, and I was sent tumbling forward, knocking over the numerous boxes. Letting out a surprised gasp, Sasori quickly turned around, his crying expression quickly changing to a sour mixture of surprise and anger.  
"W-What is it with _you_?" The red-head snapped, approaching the box. Quickly standing and holding out my hands in defence, I maintained a sheepish smile.  
"I didn't mean to, un!"  
"Then how come whenever something like this happens, you seem to show up at the most embarrassing times?" Was Sasori's snappy reply. The red-head obviously thought that I had been following him, which was only relevant for the last time he decided to storm off and cry. It wasn't my fault he was kind of a wimp.

"Listen, listen, un!" I interrupted with a low sigh, somehow managing to silence the angry red-head. "Can you please just shut up and listen for a moment, please?". Much to my surprise, Sasori did actually shut up and listen, staring at me with a light scowl.

"Look, you seem pretty upset. I can't help you much with that because I don't even know you very well; all I know right now is that I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Sasori looked to the side for a moment, staring at the ground. "Come on, un. Are you hungry?"

Much to my liking, Sasori nodded slowly, staring at me once again, his eyes rather red and slightly puffy, much like the last time he cried. "Right, so would you care to join me for lunch? I think we have some talking to do." I continued, crossing my arms out of habit.  
"What're you...?" Sasori began with I frown, a concerned look aimed towards me. "Why do you think I'd want to eat lunch with you?"  
"Well, from now on we're in the same class." I smirked; _and from this point on, I seem to be better than you._

"...Fine."

I watched in slight surprise as Sasori headed towards the door, opening it with a huff. "But I choose where we're eating." He continued.  
"Deal, un."

* * *

After some minor bickering, it was decided that we were going to go to a place of my choice to eat. Previously, Sasori had dragged me to some sandwich bar, which was so expensive I'd have had to sell a few of my organs to afford a few simple toppings. I really never understood posh people._  
_

However, when I realised the only other food place I actually knew wasn't too pricey was the pizza house which Hidan's family owned, I seriously considered going back to the sandwich bar to harvest my kidney in exchange for a cheese sandwich.

"A pizza restaurant?" Sasori asked in slight suspense, facing me with a frown.  
"I wouldn't even call it a restaurant." I chuckled, slowly leading the red-head inside. It wouldn't be so bad if I was with Sasori, but either was I was glad to see that there was no Hidan in sight.

"Yo, Deidara." The albino's uncle greeted me from behind the counter. "Haven't seen you in a while, where 'ya been?"  
"H-Here and there, un, busy with work." I lied, wondering why Hidan hadn't expressed his random burst of hatred towards me to his whole family. "Sasori, go sit over there."

Sasori turned to the booth with I pointed at with a look of disgust, then back at me with an almost sick expression. "Are you sure there's nowhere else we can go? I might just go hom-  
"Just sit." I sighed, "What do you want to drink?"  
"I'll just have a bottle of Lauquen Artes mineral water."  
"I really doubt you'd find that here. Beer, soda, or tap water."

The look of horror on the red-head's face when I uttered the words "tap water" could easily be mistaken for the look on a child's face if they were told Christmas was being cancelled.

"I-I'll skip out on drinks." He mumbled, making his way over to the booth.

"You always did like the weird ones."

Blinking, I stared at Hidan's uncle with a look of amusement. "Please, don't even go there, un. It's not like that."  
"You sure about that?"  
"A thousand percent."

I passed the thought of asking where Hidan was, just in case he was around and his uncle decided to call him down. Hidan showing up and seeing Sasori and I together would not end well. Me and Hidan were never romantically involved in any way, but it would just be massively awkward if the albino were to see his "ex-friend" and some red-head in leg-warmers eating pizza together. We both hadn't had the time to change, so there I was in a tracksuit, and there Sasori was in his leggings, looking like he just stepped out from a music video from the 80's.

Eventually returning to the booth with a beer and large pizza, I wasn't surprised to find Sasori looking pretty uncomfortable.

"What's wrong now?" I smirked, sitting down and carelessly grabbing a slice of the pizza.  
"When was the last time this place was cleaned?" Was the red-head's reply as he shifted in his seat. "It's dirty."  
"Welcome to the world of the lower class." I chuckled, taking a sip of my drink and earning an even more disgusted look from Sasori.

"Deidara, listen."

Wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I blinked at the red-head in reply, tilting my head. "Un?"  
"I've noticed that the only times you've ever really been around me is during one of my mood-swings." So he admitted that they were mood-swings. "So I just wanted to let you know that I'm not always like that. In reality you should really know not to fuck with me."

I almost spat out my pizza at the red-head's sudden words.

Well, that was unexpected.

"T-That's great to know, un...!" I frowned, smiling almost.  
"I'm being serious." Sasori continued, his expression plain. "If you get in my way, I'll cut your dick."  
"Hey, why not try some pizza?" I grinned sheepishly, pushing the large plate in front of the male. "It's great!"

"Do you know how many calories there are in a slice?" Was the red-head's reply as he reluctantly picked up a slice of the pizza with a napkin, some of the toppings falling off. "Lord, this thing is dripping in grease!"  
"Pizza generally does that." I chuckled, holding another slice upwards. "Hold it like this so you won't spill the toppings everywhere."

Not listening to my words, Sasori just simply flopped the pizza onto the table, picking at the toppings. By the time the elf was done with the poor slice, it looked like a shaven fish.

"Can't you just eat it?" I sighed in slight annoyance, continuing to watch the red-head poke and prod at the abused slice. "It won't kill you."  
"Technically it could." Was Sasori's smartass reply. "Did you find out how many calories are in this?"  
"Why'd you even need to know?" I frowned, glancing at the menu.  
"Gaining weight isn't an option for me right now."  
"By the looks of you, it should be." I mumbled, taking another sip of my beer. "Don't worry about your weight, you're not a girl."  
"You're telling me that you don't count your calories?"

I looked up from my pizza, observing Sasori's surprised expression. "I've never counted calories in my life, un." I stated honestly, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. "Why?"  
"Then how the hell do you stay so thin?" The red-head piped up in disbelief.  
"I guess it's in my genes." I chuckled. "I eat whatever I want when I want, but I never gain a pound; runs in the family, I suppose."

Obviously jealous, Sasori simply looked down at his now cold pizza, pushing it away. "I think I'd like a drink, please."  
"Sure, you want water?" I replied, standing up.  
"I'll have what you're having."  
"You're okay with drinking alcohol, un?"

Sasori seemed unsure; hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the red-head had never drank alcohol.

"I'm fine with it."

Sasori was obviously more than "fine with it", his drinking pace fastening after every bottle of beer he demanded. It was only when the red-head reached his fifth bottle that I realized he was completely wasted.

"The truth it, the school's completely fucked!"  
"Is that so?" I chuckled, darkly amused by the red-head's bubbly personality.  
"Yeah, It's a financial mess, so many students are leaving, it'll probably close down in a couple of years!" He continued, slamming his fist against the table to add effect. My eye twitched as the male picked up a stone-cold slice of pizza, stuffing it into his mouth.

"Thash shome gurd shet." He remarked, half-way through swallowing the now pretty gross pizza.  
"I think you've had enough to drink..." I smiled slightly as the red-head went to grab my second bottle of beer. "Maybe I should walk you home..."

All Sasori did was burst out laughing at my words, slamming his head against the table. By this point most of the people in the room were staring at us.  
"Sasori, come on." I pursed my lips, tapping the male's head. "Sit up."

Completely ignoring me, Sasori simply slouched down across the booth, as if he was falling asleep.

"They'll kick you out." I warned in amusement, wondering how sober Sasori would react if he was to witness himself as drunk as he was now. The fact that we had class tomorrow made the situation even funnier; a drunk Sasori stumbling around the dance hall would have made my day. Much to his luck, I wasn't cruel enough to record this very scene and use it against him in the future.

"Well, look who decided to fucking show up."

My smile immediately dropped at the sudden change of atmosphere, the familiar voice soaring through my ears.  
"Hidan, un." I greeted bitterly, turning around to face the male. Thankfully he wasn't with any of his new friends, but he still looked pretty rough, supporting a fresh black-eye. "Where'd you get that?"  
"Don't fucking ask." The albino glared, stepping forward. "The fuck're you even doing here?"  
"Well, It's a pizza restaurant and I'm hungry." I replied in a bitter tone, avoiding any eye-contact. "Where are your friends?"  
"Back at the club."  
"Huh."

"Club?" A voice under the table mumbled in a sleepy tone, as if it had just woken up. "I wanna go to a club...".

At that moment I remembered that Sasori was still with me.

Shit.

Much to my disliking, Sasori wasn't telepathic. Therefore, he couldn't hear my mental screams, demanding him to stay under the table which he had somehow rolled under without me noticing.

"The fuck is that?" Hidan bluntly asked, staring at the red-head who was pulling himself back on the booth, wiping his mouth which was covered in pizza contents. His hair was also littered with what could only be described as "dirt" from the floor, and his previously pristine and light clothing was now covered in dust, making his appear even dirtier. All in all, Sasori now looked like a homeless drunk who lived under the table of some shabby pizza bar.

He fell pretty far from being an upper-class, highly respected ballet dancer.

"...Seriously, what the fuck is that?" Hidan repeated, staring at the red-head in disbelief. "Is it a human?"  
"It's a Sasori!" The red-head slurred, holding out his grubby hand. "Hello, I'm Sasori Akasuna, it's nice to meet you!"

Hidan just simply stared at the red-head in an even higher level of disbelief, a hint of disgust even mixed in, which was a lot coming from the albino.

"Are you like, dating that thing?" He asked with a frown, backing away.  
"No!" I protested with a scowl. "We're not dati-  
"Sure we are!" Sasori grinned, wrapping an arm around my neck. "He's my little Dei, my little ray of sunshine, my little hope and joy!"

It was only when the red-head decided to stick his legs in the air that his ballet shoes were on show.

"Are you dating a ballet dancer?" Hidan grinned in a sinister and mocking manner. "Don't tell me you've gone that fucking low."  
"He _is _a ballet dancer!" Sasori replied, pulling at my jacket. "He just hasn't got any proper uniform yet!"

And at that moment, my life ended.

Well, it should have.

It had gone exactly how I had expected it to; Hidan burst out laughing, swearing, calling me a fucking idiot, and then left the store, most-likely to tell his friends and everyone I knew that I was a ballet dancer who was also dating a crazy, drunk and homeless ballerina, known as a "Sasori".

"Why'd you say that...?" I scowled, pushing the red-head away. "You don't know what the hell you've just done."  
"But we should totally date!" Sasori protested, crawling back towards me. "C'mere."

Before I could push the male's form away, he had grabbed each side of my head, crashing our lips together in a sloppy kiss. I could feel so many eyes on us, but at that time my brain had stopped working. I could taste alcohol and cold pizza on the red-head's lips, which really wasn't a nice combination, though it was likely I tasted similar.

The kiss grew deeper and sloppier due to Sasori's drunk nature, and for some reason I found myself kissing back. I had only just met the red-head, I had no feelings like that for him! So why was I not reluctant to kiss back? It just seemed so natural. However I couldn't help but laugh, Sasori was drunk! What would his grandmother think? What would he think after he kissed _me_? Would he even remember?

After a few minutes, I realised that the red-head was no longer kissing back. Did he want to stop? It was only when I pulled away and the male fell limp that I realised he had fallen asleep.

He was completely and utterly wasted.

Not wanting to wake the red-head, and not knowing where he lived, I decided the best bet was to just carry him back to mine. So that's what I did. Walking through the streets at 1 AM and practically dragging a passed-out red-head with me couldn't have looked more suspicious; I was pretty sure most of the people who saw me now believed me to be some filthy rapist.

Sasori was out cold. He was grubby from rolling around on the floor of the pizza place, so without a thought I removed his clothing, minus the underwear. I was tired, so I didn't realise how wrong it would probably have looked in the morning, when we both awoke in bed together, late to class, and half naked.

Oh how wrong it looked.

* * *

_**That was a pretty long chapter, I had to fit a lot in^^"**_

_**I was hoping this chapter would add a little humour into this fic : D I think a drunk Sasori is something my life strongly lacks, yet craves. **_

_**So I'm going to get some sleep now, I love you all~^^**_

_**Thank you for reading, please review! :''3**_


End file.
